In order to implant hair elements into bald regions of the scalp of a patient, the hair elements are removed from other portions of the body of the patent and are surgically implanted into extremely small openings previously cut into the bald regions. Presently, such openings are surgically cut individually and sequentially.
The present invention is directed toward a surgical device which can be used by a surgeon to cut a plurality of such openings simultaneously in said bald regions, thereby enabling faster hair implanting operations.